Nyalbel
by YaoiSilverSilver-Yaoi
Summary: NEW Chapter! Albel goes through a small...change... how will Fayt and Cliff react to the new problem? ShonenAi, fluff and more.
1. Pretty Kitty

My first SO3 Fic! I own noting but a copy of the game and at-shirt with neko-Albel on it!

The characters might be a little OOC but I'll try to keep their personalities like in the game. I don't follow the game line because I found it so confusing and I saw no place where I fit my fic in it. Gomen!!

Warning: Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, fluff and more. Grammar/spelling errors since I'm from Sweden!!

Pairings: You'll see

Other: Enjoy

Xxxx

Nyalbel

Chapter one: Pretty Kitty

Xxxx

Fayt moved a box onto the wagon with a huff. He wiped the sweat from his face and threw an annoyed glare in Cliff's direction. "Could you at least try to help us? If we want to get moving you need to help us load these supplies" he grunted and grabbed another box. It was in the middle of the afternoon, but the heat still hung in the air.

Cliff opened one eye and looked at the blue haired boy. "We aren't in a hurry now are we? Besides, it's only you that is crazy enough to work in this heat, kid" the blond said and got up from the box he was lying on. He looked around and only saw Nel and Sophia, who seemed to talk about the next mission. Cliff raised one eyebrow and looked around again. "Hey, where is the rest of the pack? Aren't they going to help?" he asked.

Fayt stretched his tired arms and rubbed the back of his head. "As far as I know, Mirage is planning the path we shall take to reach Airyglyph and Albel I'm not sure about. Last time I saw him he was muttering something about shade and cursed sun…" Fayt said and looked back at the tavern they were staying at. "I think he went to his room, but I'm not sure"

Cliff placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "Typical of the dark lord. I'll get him. We two aren't going to work out butts off while he is cooling down inside" he said and went to the tavern.

Fayt sighed and leaned against the wagon. "'Work our butts off?' By the looks of it it's only me who is acutely doing some work around here"

"What did you say, Fayt?"

Fayt took a sharp breath but calmed down when he saw that it was only Sophia. "Oh, Sophia! You scared me!" he told the brunette and turned back to his boxes. "I'm loading the supplies we are taking with us to Ariyglyph"

Sophia looked at the blue haired boy with a smile. "Need some help? Nel and I can help you if you want. Those boxes look heavy" she said and tried to lift one. After a few attempts she managed to lift the box and place it on the wagon. "Say, what is in the boxes? They weigh a ton!"

Nel walked over to the two and looked over the brunette's shoulder. "Mostly it's food and water. After the raid in Airyglyph the people will need all they can get. Say, Fayt, where is Cliff? I saw him here a few seconds ago" she asked.

The bluenette was about to answer when they heard the blond in question shout something from inside the tavern. The trio jumped when Cliff came running through the door. Fayt dropped the box in his arms and watched as Cliff made his way over to them. "What's wrong, Cliff? Did Albel threaten to cut your head of again?" he asked as Cliff stopped before them, panting hard. Albel had been threatening the team ever since he got the news of the raid and Cliff was the one to suffer most of his anger. Albel had once gone so far that he had slashed Cliff across the cheek for telling him that dinner was done. Fayt hoped that Albel would return to his 'old self' when the reached Airyglyph.

Cliff shook his head. "No, not that, but something worse! You better go inside and see for yourself" he panted and sat down. "Tip, don't shriek" he said and placed his sight hand over his left. He rubbed the small cuts he found there and winched when they stung a bit.

Nel, Sophia and Fayt looked at each other before walking inside. "What was that all about?" Sophia asked as they climbed the stairs, heading for Albel's room. Unlike the rest of the team that slept two and two, Label had chosen a single room. He had refused the offer to share a room with Cliff and Fayt.

"I don't know, but I bet that Albel did something. Cliff isn't that easily scared" Mirage said as she existed from her room. "I have known that man for a few years and I have never heard him shout like that. What ever Albel did, it must have been something big" she closed the door and smiled. "He almost awoke Peppita"

Fayt greeted the blond girl. "How is she?" he asked. After they had arrived at the tavern, Peppita had come down with a high fever. Fayt had told everyone that they should stay at the tavern until the little girl felt better. Albel of course wanted to leave her behind and return to Airyglyph but had finally agreed to stay.

Mirage tilted her head. "Her fever is gone, but she needs to rest. I believe that we can leave tomorrow" she informed the bluenette as they walked over to Albel's room.

Nel opened the door and walked in. "Okay, Albel, what did you do this time?" she asked. She looked around but couldn't see the lone wolf. She turned back to the three behind her. "He's not here. I wonder where he can be"

"Cliff came form here so Albel must be around somewhere" Mirage said and rubbed her chin. "It's strange that I never heard Albel though…"

"Nya"

Nel looked back into the room when she heard the strange noise. "What was that?" she asked the three. Her green eyes scanned the room but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Well, as ordinary as things could be in Albel's room.

Sophia blinked. "Ummm, I think it came from behind the couch. Let me check" she said moved into the room. She made her way slowly to the couch and peeked behind it. She couldn't believe her grey/blue eyes.

"Nya"

"Come over here you guys! I found something!" she called.

Fayt and Nel walked over to stand beside Sophia. Nel took a sharp breath and Fayt blinked twice.

Big ruby eyes regarded them with caution and big black ears were pressed against the blond/black hair. A small black tail whipped left and right and small claws dug into the carpet. A soft growl escaped the small figure and the long whiskers around the small pink nose vibrated along with the small throat. The figure would reach up to Cliff's knee if it stood tall.

Albel had gone though a huge change, that was or sure. Even if he had things that resembled those of a cat, the ears and such, he still looked much like his old self. He didn't have fur all over his body and he still wore his usual attire even though it had shrunk considerably. His claw hands were replaced with those of a cat as well as his feet. All in all, he was the cutest thing the three of them had seen.

Fayt was the first one to recover. He knelt down on the floor and reached out a hand to the small hissing creature. He watched carefully as his hands was sniffed before Albel drew back into the corner, his growl calming down a little. "How in the world did this happen?" he asked Nel. If anyone knew, it might be her. Fayt still had a lot to learn about Elicoor 2.

Nel shook her head as the sight sunk into her head. "I have no idea. I have never seen anything like this before"

Sophia looked at the creature with wide grey/blue eyes. "That is Albel right? Just a bit… changed…?" she asked.

One of Albel's ears twitched at the mention of his name, but it quickly moved back against his head. "Nyaaaarrrrrr…" he muttered as Fayt reached out for him. A black paw swatted at the hand and red eyes watched as the hand yanked back after he had dug his claws into it. He raised his hackles and hissed loudly.

"Ow!" Fayt exclaimed as his hand was scratched. "It' Albel alright. Grumpy as usual even if he is smaller then usual" he said and looked at the small scratches. He looked back to the small neko just as Albel made a dash for the door. "Hey, come back here! Mirage close the door!" he called.

The blond girl was not quick enough to close door and the small neko slipped out into the hall. "Crap! He is loose!" she exclaimed and opened the door again to go after Albel. She took one step before she backed into the room. He blinked as Cliff walked into the room, holding the hissing cat in one hand.

"No worries, guys, I got him" the big blond said and closed the door behind him with his free hand. He dumped his hissing cargo on the bed and watched as Albel ran over to sit on top of the pillows. He looked at Fayt and saw the boy rub his hand. "He got you to?"

Fayt nodded. "Yeah. I tried to touch him and he clawed me. How did he scratch you? Didn't you run at the first sight of him?" he asked.

Sophia went over to Cliff's side and smiled. "Yeah, did the little pretty kitty scare a big and tough guy like you?" he teased.

Cliff frowned. "No, he didn't. When I came in here I didn't see him but I heard something from behind the couch so I reached behind it. When I drew my hand back I saw him and he clawed me so honestly he just surprised me" he told the other. He could see that no one believed him. He sighed and rubbed his head. "Okay, he scared me a little. It isn't like he changes into a cat everyday anyway"

Fayt nodded and sat down on the bed. He reached his hand out slowly to Albel and let the neko come to him. When the boy turned cat sniffed his wrist he scratched one of the big ears. Under his fingers he could feel the cat tense before leaning into his touches. "There is a good boy. See? I'm not dangerous" he whispered so that he wouldn't startle the cat.

Albel's growl changed into a small purr as he enjoyed the scratching. He had no idea why he had been so angry at the boy before him, he seemed nice. Closing his red eyes he let out a soft "Nyaaa…."

Nel still couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes. Not only had Albel the Wicked turned into a cat, but he had gone from hissing and spiting into a purring mass on the bed while Fayt scratched his ears. This was an odd day indeed. She sat down beside Fayt and just stared at the neko. "I can't understand how this could have happened. What did Albel do to be turned into this?" she asked and reached out to touch the cat.

Albel opened one ruby eye and looked at the girl. When she reached out her hand he hissed and swatted at it. He wasn't about to let her touch him. There was something about her he didn't like. Maybe it was the fact that she was not the boy that scratched him?

Nel drew her hand back with a sigh. "Well his dislike for me hasn't changed one bit. How come he lets you touch him, Fayt? He dislikes everyone in our group" she asked.

Fayt tilted his head and looked at Albel that now had rolled over to get his tummy scratched. "Well, I guess it was because I let him come to me. The first time I tried to touch him he became scared and clawed me. He probably thought that I would hurt him or something like that" he said and petted the duo colored hair.

Sophia still stood beside Cliff and looked a bit confused. "But he knows that none of us would hurt him, right?" she asked.

Mirage rubbed her chin and pushed back a golden lock of hair form her face. "Maybe he doesn't remember anything before this? Maybe the transformation erased his memories" she mused and picked up a communicator from her pocket. "I'll see what I can find out. I'll tell you when I find something" she said and left for her room.

Sophia yawned and rubbed one eye. "I'm going to bed. Coming, Nel? I think we all need to rest before tomorrow and I don't think we'll find any answers tonight. Fayt, why don't you and Cliff take him to your room? I don't think we want him to escape or anything, right?"

Cliff snorted but nodded. "I guess so. I'll wake you up before breakfast. We'll discuss what we'll do about him then"

The girls nodded and the four headed of to their rooms. Albel had protested a bit when Fayt had carefully lifted him up, but now he rested in the bluenett's arms. Finally he felt a bit safe now when the rest had left the room.

Xxxx

Alas, sorry for the confusing first chap, but this fic is only a test. Tell me if you like/hate it but please avoid flaming me.


	2. Here Kitty, Kitty

Thanks for the wonderful reviews, both those i got before took the fic down and now. THANKS!

For those who wants to see the print of Neko Albel that is on my shirt just have to email me and I'll send it to you (the image that is!). Before you ask, no, it is not a fanart.

Xxxx

Nyalbel

Chapter two: Here kitty kitty….

Xxxx

Fayt placed the purring bundle of the bed and sighed. He was exhausted both from loading the supplies and the new little 'problem'. He looked down at the cat that was busy clawing at the bedpost. "I still can't understand how this could have happened" he mumbled and took of his shirt.

Cliff nodded and scratched his head. "I know Albel is weird and all, but not weird enough to turn into another species" he said and sat down beside Fayt. He wasn't surprised when the small being on the pillow started to growl softly at him. "I wonder what I have done to make him hate me"

Fayt picked up the cat and placed him in his lap. "Maybe you haven't done anything to gain his trust. When he first saw you, you scared him" he said and stroked the soft ears on Albel's head. "Try to gain his trust""

Cliff placed his head on one hand and frowned. "And how am I supposed to do that? I'm not as good with animals like you are, Fayt" he confessed.

Fayt smiled and removed his hands from Albel that was purring for all his might. He shifted his gaze from the cat to the Klausian and placed his hands by his sides. "First of, reach out and let him sniff your hand. Cats often remember you by your smell" he instructed.

Cliff looked at Fayt like he was joking. Reach out for Albel? Why not put your hand in a document shredder when you were at it? Taking a deep breath he did as he had been told. "If he claws me I'm holding you responsible" he said and hesitantly reached out his hand forwards the cat.

Fayt smiled wider and looked at Cliff. "I bet that he won't claw you. If Albel has tolerated anyone in our group before this it was you. If he frowns and place his ears back, withdraw your hand" he told the blond and turned his glaze to Albel to see his reaction.

Albel stopped purring when he saw the blond reach out for him. Wasn't this the same man that had grabbed him before? Why wasn't the blue haired boy protecting him from the mean man? Wasn't he as mean as he had appeared? Standing up on his legs he leaned forward to sniff the hand that stopped a few inches before him. Yep, it was the same man from before.

Cliff prepared himself to draw his hand back when he saw the small frown on the cat's face. His jaw dropped when the neko started to purr and rub against his fingers. He moved his hand closer to scratch the cat properly. "I guess he accepts me then?" he asked the bluenette.

Fayt nodded and took the cat from his lap to finish getting ready for bed. "I guess, but still be careful when you pet him or lift him. Even if he is a cat it is still Albel and he is unpredictable" he said and yawned. "Well, I beat. If we are going to finish loading the supplies tomorrow we better get some rest" he said and moved forwards the bathroom. "You should go to bed to, Cliff. Tomorrow you'll help me with the rest, no matter how hot it is outside" he said and vanished into the bathroom.

Cliff sighed. "Great" he muttered and took of his cloths, leaving him in his boxers. He flopped down on his bed and placed his arm over his eyes. "I'm not used to work in hot weather. I'm used to work in places with air-condition. I can't wait until we return to the Diplo… what the?!" he exclaimed when something jumped up on his bed. He removed his arm to look at the visitor. Big ruby eyes met his wide ones. "Albel? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Fayt's bed?" he asked.

"Nya" Albel eyed the man and moved up to sit on the Klausian's chest. He could see the man under him sweat a little. He was probably worried that the cat would scratch him in the face. Licking his upper lip, Albel started circle on the man's chest and lay down in a ball. Lifting one paw he started to clean it.

Cliff got out from his small chock and frowned. "Hey! Do I look like your personal pillow or something?" he asked the cat. 'Great, I'm talking to a cat…'

Albel opened one ruby eye and gave him a look that said: "yes, what else would you be?"

Cliff was considering if he should remove the cat or not when Fayt came back from the bathroom.

Fayt looked at the two and smiled. "Well, you better get comfortable, Cliff. I don't think Albel is going to move on his own for a while. Cats likes body heat" he said with an amused tone and got on his own bed.

Cliff muttered something and closed his eyes. "If someone would have told me that I would have to sleep with Albel in my bed I wouldn't have believed them…"

Xxxx

Albel yawned as the morning light hit him in the eyes. Stretching his small body he looked around the room. During the night he had hopped down to lie beside the Klausian. Noting that the two others in the room were still asleep he stood up and moved to the end of the bed. Well, he was hungry and he didn't want to be the only one awake. Seeing that the Klausian had kicked of the blankets the cat looked forwards the man's toes. He just sat there and waited... and waited…There! They wiggled!!

"OWWW!! God nuggit!!"

Fayt mumbled a curse and woke up. Why was Cliff making such a racket so early in the morning? "What's the matter Cliff?" he asked after a big yawn. He opened his blue eyes and spotted the blond.

Cliff sat on his bed and rubbed his aching toes. He threw an annoyed glare in the cat's direction. "Why did you do that for? That hurts!" he asked the cat.

Albel tilted his head. Why was the human blaming him for? It was him who wiggled his toes!

Fayt sat up and rubbed his eyes. He watched as Cliff raised a pillow and tried to smack the cat with it. "Come on, Cliff! He couldn't help it… what ever he did. Leave him alone!" he said as Albel hopped down on the floor to avoid the pillow rain.

"Nya!" Albel muttered and scrambled across the floor and over to Fayt's bed. The blond was so easily irritated.

Fayt picked up the cat and stood up from his bed. "Just because he woke you up doesn't mean that you can smack him for it. Besides it's time to get up. Get dressed and let's head down for breakfast. Mirage and the rest is probably already down there" he said and went to the bathroom. He stopped and went to Cliff's bed and placed Albel back on it. "Don't be mean to him while I'm gone, ok? He just started to like you so don't make him hate you again" he said and picked up his cloths and went into the bathroom.

Cliff stopped rubbing his foot and looked at the cat. Sighing he reached out his hand to the cat. "Sorry about that, but you shouldn't have done that. Your claws in my toes not a nice feeling to wake up to" he said and petted Albel on the head. Standing up he got dressed. His foot stung a little but it was bearable. He waited for Fayt to get dressed before he picked up Albel and headed down stairs.

Albel tensed slightly when he was picked up, but something told him that Cliff wouldn't hurt him.

xxxx

Peppita looked up at the two when came down the stairs. "Good morning, Fayt! Slept well?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Good morning to you to, kid" Cliff mumbled. He dropped Albel on the table and sat down.

"Nya!" Albel exclaimed when he was dropped on the hard surface.

Peppita looked with huge eyes on the cat. "How cute! Is that Albel? Kawaii!" she exclaimed and reached out to pet him. He yelped when small claws scratched her skin.

Albel hissed and swatted at the girl's hand. He didn't feel like having the girl petting him. He moved over to Fayt and sat down in his lap. There were so many eyes on him and it was slightly annoying. He muttered when Peppita looked at him with those big eyes of hers.

Fayt stroked the small head in his lap and smiled at Peppita. "Sorry, I guess he is a bit grumpy. Cliff didn't make his morning easy" he said and took up a sandwich.

Cliff sighed and sipped his milk. "Well he didn't make mine any easier" he said.

Nel looked at Fayt and Albel. She still couldn't believe what had happened. She had known Albel for a while and seeing him like this made her uneasy for some reason.

Mirage looked up from the small map that lay before her. "You didn't hurt him or anything? I know you well enough to know that you are really grumpy when you are awoken early" she asked and returned her gaze to the map.

Cliff shook his head and filled a plate with beacon and eggs. "Na, I wouldn't hurt him even if he was his normal self" he said and took a large bite of his breakfast.

Nel sighed and finished her breakfast. "No, then you wouldn't dare to harm him. Not after the last time you were pissed at him" she said with a small smile.

Cliff rubbed his forehead and groaned. "Please don't remind me"

"Good morning everyone! How did it go with Albel last night?" Sophia asked when she came down the stairs. It wasn't surprising that she came later then anyone else. She took her seat beside Fayt and smiled brightly. "So are we going today to Airyglyph?" she asked Fayt.

The blue eyed boy nodded. "Yes we are. And for the answer for your first question, Albel is fine" he said and petted said neko.

Sophia looked at the cat and the back at Fayt. "Have you fed him? He keeps giving your beacon a hungry look, Cliff" she said and started to pour herself a glass of milk.

Fayt blinked. Why hadn't he thought of that? "I don't know what he eats. As far as I know cats eats fish and meat and such. Beacon is filled with fat so that is out" he said and placed the cat on the table.

"Nya" Albel mewled and moved over to Cliff to snatch his beacon. Finally they had figured out that he was hungry!

Cliff moved his plate away from Albel and frowned. "Better feed him fast or I'll go hungry" he said as Albel stood on his hind legs, trying to get to the plate.

Peppita giggled and ran to the kitchen. She came back with a small package and opened it. "The owner of the tavern gave us this for the journey. It's dried chicken and tuna. Cats can eat that right?" she asked, unsure if would be safe to give it to Albel without Fayt's approval.

Fayt thought for a few minutes and nodded. "You can always try" he said.

Peppita lifted a small piece of dried chicken and held it out in front of her. "Here kitty, kitty! I got some munch food for you!" she called in her sweetest voice.

Albel sat before Cliff, facing Peppita. He didn't look amused when the girl called for him. One black ear twitched and the tail waved back and forth. Not amused at all…

Cliff laughed and took the meat from the girl. "I guess he hasn't changed that much. He has never really liked Peppita and I don't think that has changed" he said and gave the meat to the cat.

Albel sniffed the offered meat before opening his mouth. Finally FOOD!

Xxxx

I'll see when I get the chance to update next time!


	3. Problems for the Kitty

I love you all! I really do! I have been lazy since I had a job so I'll answer some questions in this chap. I'll try to answer in every update from now on.

Xxxx

ShadowQueen: Va kul med en Svensk på ! Tack for din kommentar jag blev verkligen chockad! Jag känner bara en svensk till på förutom min syster. Hoppas du fortsätter att läsa!

Shippo Look Alike, Iroi: I have that in mind. I promise that nothing bad will happen to him.

Luna-chan: Well I would be. I don't think anyone likes to be clawed in the face…least Cliff. Would mess up his pretty face.

Chikao: Well, yes I have cats. Three actually. Mirramiss, Amos and Snurran. The first one is mine and she was named Bandit before I took her. When I started on this fic I had them in mind.

Xxxx

Nyalbel

Chapter three: Problems for the Kitty

Xxxx

"Are you all done in there? We are ready to leave!" Fayt called from the door which lead to the tavern. He and Cliff had worked the whole morning, loading the last supplies on the wagon that would take them to Airyglyph. The day had been hotter then the one before so the two was exhausted. The girls had been lucky to work inside, making sandwiches and such for the trip.

Sophia poked her head out from the kitchen and smiled. "We are packing the food right now! Get in the wagon while you wait" she called back.

Fayt nodded and turned around only to smack face first into Cliff. He took a step back and rubbed his nose. "Cliff, watch it will you? I almost broke my nose!" he muttered.

Cliff smirked and rubbed his head. "Sorry about that, Fayt. I just came in because I need some water for Albel" he explained and moved for the kitchen.

Fayt gaped and grabbed Cliff's hand. "What do you mean? I gave him water a before we went to work. It can't be all gone…" Fayt said.

While they had worked, Albel had been placed in a box so that he wouldn't run away. At first Fayt had locked him up in their room, but Albel had managed to get out and had terrorised the room the girls rented. He had shredded the sheets and ripped the pillows open, flinging cotton and feathers all over the room. Cliff had managed to capture the little neko before Nel got her hands on him. She had discovered that Albel had used her scarf as a bed and left tons and tons of black hair strands behind. Cliff and Fayt decided that it would be safer if they took the cat out with them. Albel had protested loudly when he had been locked in the box but had calmed down when he had received a bowl of water and some dry fish.

Cliff sweat dropped. "Yeah, but it ain't enough. I went to check on him and I figured out something that I should have seen before" he told the bluenettte.

"And what is that?"

"Well, when we placed Albel in the box we thought it was a good place since it was in the shade and he wouldn't get hot, right?"

"Yeah"

"We seemed to have forgotten about the fact that the sun moves and the box is now in direct sunlight… you catch my drift?" Cliff asked and went into the kitchen.

Fayt stood there and thought for a few minutes before everything clicked into place. "Albel!" he cried and dashed outside. He rounded the corner of the tavern and gasped when he saw the box in direct sunlight just as Cliff said. Ripping the lid open he peeked inside.

"Nyaahhaaaa…. Nyy" Albel was panting loudly, sprawled out and trying to get cool. Why the heck had they left him in this hell hole?! At first it hadn't been all that bad. He had a bowl of water which he had tipped over to cool himself. He hadn't been happy about becoming wet, but it had worked. When the water had vanished he had been left with no way to cool himself and collapsed. He threw the boy over him a hateful glare. It was him who had locked him in here!

Fayt picked up the warm cat and cradled him in his arms. Trying to be careful with the small being he went inside. "Cliff are you bringing the water you spoke of!? Albel is not looking so good at the moment!" he called.

Cliff came out from the kitchen, carrying a cup of water. "When did he look good at all?" he asked and handed Fayt the cup. "There, water as I promised"

Fayt shook his head and dropped the cup. "That is not enough! He is to hot and need a cool bath! We need a tub with water, not a cup! Why didn't you bring him in here when you checked up on him?" Fayt asked and walked past the blond and into the kitchen.

Cliff rubbed his chin. "Well I didn't know he was suffering, honest! I don't know a smack about animals!"

Nel looked up when she saw the two enter the kitchen. She lifted a eyebrow when she spotted the over heated cat. "Tried to cook him? 'Steamed Albel' sounds kind of good" she said with a small smirk.

Fayt rolled his eyes and proceed to place Albel in the sink. He moved his hands to turn on the water.

Albel's eyes followed the boy's movements. What was he now planning to do? One sweaty ear perked up at the sound of water. Finally he would get the drink he wanted! Looking up he saw something just above him but before he could see what it was, cold water splashed down and hit him straight in the face. "NYAAA!!"

Cliff heard the neko shriek in panic and just got the chance to see the wet cat come at him before ten small claws dug into his bare shoulder. Blinking he looked down at the cat that clung to him until the pain registered in his brain. "OUCH! GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME!!" he shrieked and that only resulted in Albel digging his claws in even further.

Fayt was stunned when the cat just vanished from his grasp. He looked up when he heard the blond shriek and realised where Albel had gone to. Quickly moving over to the blond that was hopping around in pain, he grabbed a hold of Albel and tried to get him of Cliff without hurting the two. Well, not trying to hurt Cliff even more the he already was.

Albel held on for dear life. He knew that if the blue haired boy got him, he would be placed in the cold water again. How much did a kitty have to endure in one day? First being fried alive then almost turned into a popsicle… That was just too much!

Nel watched as Cliff and Fayt struggled to remove the cat. 'Idiots. There is a easier way to remove the cat then just to yank him off. If they just would use their brains a little…' she thought and picked up a sandwich. Yanking of a small piece of ham she turned to the two boys. "Albel! Come here kitty! I got something for you!" she called. She wasn't sure if it would work, but hey! It was worth a shot!

Albel lifted one ear when he heard the voice call for him. Turning his head a little he could see the woman. His little nose wrinkled. Why the heck would he go to her…. HAM! She had ham! Well, that made up his mind. Using his claws he dragged himself up on Cliff's shoulder and used him as a springboard to jump to the table close to Nel. He sat down before her like nothing had happened and gave her a small "Nya"

Cliff had stilled for a second when he felt the cat push himself of his shoulder. The burning pain the neko's claws left behind awoke him again. "OW OW OW! That does it! I'm getting the biggest scissor I can find and cut his claws!" he threatened as he stomped his foot in pain and clutched his wounded shoulder.

Fayt tried his hardest to clam the blond down but had to give up. "It's just a small scratch. I bet that Albel didn't do it on purpose!"

Cliff gave him a glare that said 'yeah right' before he left the room to nurse his wounds and his wounded pride.

Peppita came running into the room with a huge smile. "Are we going soon? Hu hu?" she asked and bounced before Fayt. She didn't wait for an answer before she turned to Nel and the others. "Oh! Hi, Nyabel!" she called to the cat.

Nel lifted an eyebrow and looked at Peppita. "'Nyalbel'?"

Peppita nodded and smiled wider. "Well, I got kind of confused with the change and all so I decided to call this for Nyalbel and Albel his human form. I decided Nyalbel would fit him nicely since he only says 'Nya' anyway"

Albel watched as the two spoke. His nose caught the sent of meat again and he looked at the ham in the red haired girl's hand. He noted that it was too high for him to reach the ham with his mouth so he reached out with a clawed paw. Why would he always work so hard to get something to eat?

Nel yelped when she felt Albel claw at her hand. Fearing that she would get badly scratched, she dropped the ham to the cat who gratefully took it.

Mirage, who had quietly packed the sandwiched for the trip, looked up and smiled. "I'm ready to go, are you? Roger is waiting for us in Airyglypth"

Xxxx

Fayt walked forwards the wagon, Albel resting in his arms.

Cliff and the others got up just as Albel's eyes opened. One ruby eye looked at the wagon before he tensed hard. Whet the heck was the creature in front of the wagon?! Was it a large carnivore? Cat eater? The monster of all monsters?!?! Hackles rising, Albel flattened his ears and hissed loudly at the beast. Well he wasn't taking any chances!

Fayt noticed that Albel was suspicious forwards the animal that pulled the wagon. Smiling he stroked the hackles on the cat's neck, trying to flatten them. "It's alright, Albel. The beast is friendly" he tried to soothe the cat. Noting that Albel was still tense he moved to the back of the wagon. "Ok, sit here where you can't see it. What you can't see can't hurt you right? I bet Cliff can keep you company"

Cliff heard the bluenette and shook his head. "No you don't! I mean, I just finished bandaging my wounds from his last 'attack'. Why do I have to keep an eye on him? Can't Peppita or Nel do it, or yet, Sophia?" he asked. He wasn't angry or anything at the cat but his shoulder still stung…

Fayt shook his head. "You know that he doesn't get along with them. He never has. He likes us best and I need to be at the front of the wagon and talk to Mirage and Nel. Please, Cliff" he said and gave Cliff big puppy eyes.

Cliff placed a hand over his eyes to shield him from those blue eyes. "Ok, just this once. But if he even gives me any indication that he's up to something, I'm throwing him of the wagon!"

Peppita, who sat beside Cliff, looked at him with large eyes. "You would throw Nyalbel of the wagon while it's moving?" she couldn't see that Cliff was just joking.

Xxxx

I know, I'm cruel to cut the chap here but my inspiration grew dry… gomen!


	4. Kitty fights

Thanks for the reviews guys, I just love them!

One thing in this chap. Since I'm from Sweden I don't know how much a pound is so I'll use kilos if that is ok? I'm sorry but we didn't learn that in school! (Avoids math books flying in my direction)

I used one fiend in this chap: Noble man. I hope you know how they sound because it's hard to describe…. On with the fic!

Xxxx

Nyalbel

Chapter four: Kitty fights

Xxxx

Albel yawned loudly as the wagon moved forwards Airyglyph. He opened one eye too see if anything had changed the last couple of minutes. Nope. Nothing. He was still curled up in Cliff's lap and the blond was still talking to the annoying girl. Standing up h stretched his back.

Cliff looked down at the cat with hope shining in his eyes. "Tell me that you have decided to move from my lap. You have been sleeping there for at least three hours! I need to move!" he told the small swordsman turned cat.

Albel looked up at him with his big ruby eyes. With a gaze that said 'fat chance' he circled in the warm lap and laid down again to clean his paws. He never left Cliff with his ruby eyes as his tail swayed back and forth.

Cliff threw his hands into the air. "Fayt! Please! Can we switch now? I feel like my legs are going to fall of! Not only is he using me as a pillow but he only lies here because he knows I hate it!"

Fayt smiled and looked into the back of the wagon. "Sorry, Cliff, but I promised Mirage that I would take over the steering for her. You just have to be patient. We will be in Airyglyph in about two hours" he said and turned back to the giggling Mirage. How he loved to torture the blond. 'Consider this payback for the time you bought that useless piece of ore that broke the first time you touched it with my money' he thought.

Cliff frowned. "But that is two hours to long! Sophia, Nel! Anyone of you that wanna switch with me?" he asked. He really needed to move!

Sophia and Nel that were sitting at the front with Fayt and Mirage shook their head.

"No thanks! I'm quite comfortable here thank you" Sophia said and fiddled with her staff.

"I don't think so, Cliff. I'm not sitting with in Albel's reach if I don't have to. The cat doesn't like me" she said and turned around to see Cliff better. "Why don't you just remove him if you don't want him in your lap?" she asked.

Cliff looked down at the sleeping neko and then back at Nel. "I can't. He's to darn cute when he is like this. Besides, I just healed from his last claw attack" he exclaimed.

Fayt laughed. He had to agree with Cliff. Albel was cute when he wasn't glaring death at them. This Nyalbel was more to the bluenett's liking then the human Albel the Wicked. 'Thank goodness that Albel isn't this cuddly in his human form. I don't think Cliff would like to have a man curled up in his lap… There is a sliiiiight difference between a cat that weight three kilos and a human that weigh around fifty-nine kilos'

Nel frowned and reached for her knifes. She could spot something on the road before them and what ever it was it was moving forwards them in high speed. "Looks like we have company. Get ready for battle" she told the others.

Mirage stopped the wagon and spotted the enemies Nel was talking about. She took on her battle gloves and smiled back at Cliff. "Looks like you will get the chance to move, Cliff. Everyone prepare for battle" she said and hopped down from the wagon with Fayt, Sophia and Mirage.

Cliff threw a fist into the air. "Whoho! Battle time, my favourite time of the day! Sorry, Albel, but your pillow has to go!" he said and took Albel from his lap and placed him on a pile of reserve cloths.

Albel muttered as he was taken from the warm lap. He glared at Cliff but didn't do anything to him. The blond hadn't hurt him anyway.

Peppita stood up and twirled once. "Time to show of my new tricks!"

Cliff stood up and nodded. "Wait a sec, I just need to stretch a bit" he said and stretched his back. CRAACCKK! CRACK CRACK! "Ahhhh…."

Peppita gasped and held her hands before her mouth. "Oh my! THAT didn't SOUND healthy!" she exclaimed.

Cliff cracked his knuckles. Every digit sounded like it just had been broken. "But it felt sooooo gooood! Let's pound someone's ass!" he called and jumped of the wagon, Peppita following him close. "Albel, don't eat any of the supplies or mark any territories while I'm gone!" he called back to the resting cat.

"Nya" Albel snorted as they left. Finally some peace and quiet. Time for a nap. Burring himself into the pile of cloths he shut his eyes, one ear twitching. He thought about the comment about 'marking territory' and licked his upper lip. He could always do that later. Thanks Cliff, what a wonderful idea.

Fayt charged the monster with his sword raised. He brought his sword down hard and slashed the creature in two. He looked around and saw that everyone were battling at least two creatures each. "They are so many!" he called and blocked an attack.

Cliff was punching away, helping Peppita. He had to avoid the enemies but also the twirling girl that didn't seem to know in which direction she went. He looked to his right and spotted a enemy, a Noble man to be exact, move forwards the wagon. "I don't want to worry you guys but we seem have a problem!" he called out just as he was smacked in the face. "What the! Ok, that does it!"

Fayt looked over to Cliff then at the Noble man that was nearing the wagon with a chuckle. "We have to stop it! It might snatch the cargo!"

Nel slashed an enemy with one of her blades and shook her head. "I don't think we have to worry about that" she said and called for Sophia to heal her.

Fayt looked at her with a huge question mark above his head. "What? What do you mean?"

Nel just smirked. "You'll see"

Xxxx

In the wagon

Xxxx

The Noble man slowly crawled into the wagon with a giggle. Oh so much stuff to steal! Money, cloths and food… this little wagon was heaven to the fiend. Pushing boxes out of his path the fiend moved to the pile of cloths that lay in one corner. There had to be money in those pocket. All pockets had money in them everyone knew that!

Albel muttered as he heard someone enter the wagon. Were they back already? If so, where was his Klausian pillow? Opening ruby eyes he looked around before coming face to face with a stranger.

The Noble man blinked as it saw the cat amongst the cloths. I couldn't be dangerous considering it size now could it?

Xxxx

Outside

Xxxx

Fayt and the rest were looking at the wagon. They didn't move forwards it since Nel wanted to see what would happen. Fayt sighed. Why would Nel want to see a fiend snatch their cargo… "Wait a second…" he started. He cut off when they heard noise coming from within the wagon.

"Nrrrrrryaaaa…. NYAAA!"

"AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOOOINNNGGG!"

Cliff jumped a little and Peppita hid behind him as the Noble man came running out from the wagon, its arms raised into the air and waving madly about. It never stopped wailing as it passed the group and headed out on the field.

"MY BODY! MY BODY! AHHHH!"

Cliff blinked and burst out laughing. "What do you know? Albel still got some fighting spirit in him!" he laughed as he watched the cat torment the fiend.

Albel clung at the hair of the fiend, his small claws digging into the smelly flesh as he was bounced up and down. "NYAHAHAHA!" he wailed as he started to get dizzy. He had to get of this carousel soon or he would get brain damage. Looking down he saw the ground swish by. No way would he jump now! He might break something! Clinging harder at the fiend he held on for dear life.

"MY BODYYY!" the Noble man cried and raced down the small path that lead into the forest. Money spilled out from its pockets while it ran, trying to put some distance between him and Albel. Its small brain didn't know that it was impossible to outrun something that was stuck on your body.

Fayt was laughing hard before he saw where the fiend was heading. "We have to stop them!" he cried and drew his sword.

Cliff stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. "Why? Albel looks like he can handle this himself" he said and patted Peppita on the back since the girl had laughed so hard she had started to cough.

Nel giggled as she watched the fiend and the cat. Sophia hung on her arm, trying to contain her laughter.

Fayt started to run after the fiend with his sword raised. "It is running into the forest! If it gets there, we might loose Albel!"

Cliff humped and cracked his knuckles. "We can't have that now can we? Well let's get that little killer bee back"

Xxxx

I must cut the chap here. Why? Because I like being evil! MWUA HA HA HA HA!


	5. Kitty of the forest

Sorry for the delay in updates but I have other fics that needs an update. Thanks for the lovely reviews! I love you all, I truly do!

My sister played SO3 and I just loved Fayt's and Albel's ending! It was so funny!

Xxxx

Nyalbel

Chapter five: Kitty of the forest

Xxxx

"Ahhh! My… pant… body… pant" the Noble man panted as it staggered along the small path in the dark forest. Its body was battered and ripped from running into trees and stumbling over stones in panic.

Albel was tired. No scratch that. He was exhausted. His big black ears were hanging and he had lost all feeling in his tail. "Nyaaaa…." he wheezed out before dropping to the ground, to tired to torture the poor monster any further.

The Noble man looked back at the cat and smiled… just before vanishing into the air, to battered to survive any longer.

Albel opened his ruby red eyes and looked around. Ok, no more monsters, he would be safe to get some rest here.

AUUUUUOOOOOOOOO!

Guess not. Sitting up he watched as a wolf like monster came into the small clearing he were in. After a few more creatures came into the clearing, their golden eyes stuck on the cat before them.

The biggest of the group moved in closer and sniffed the air between them. Opening its wide jaws it let out a loud growl. The other monsters licked their muzzles and moved in closer to the cat. Dinner was served. On the menu? La scared kitty cat, fur and all.

Albel's left ear twitched. He wasn't scared by their display. Looking at his right paw he inspected his small claws. They were nothing compared to theirs, but who was he to pass up the chance to teach these foul animals a lesson?

The leader wolf-monster didn't know what hit it. All it saw was small ball of fur head straight at it.

Xxxx

Cliff grumbled as the branch Fayt had pushed out from his way smacked him straight in the face. "How far could they have gone? I mean, a Noble man isn't that fast" he said and helped Peppita when the little girl got tangled up in a small bush.

Fayt looked back and smiled. "Well you usually they don't have Albel stuck on them. Haven't you noticed that monsters run away a lot faster when Albel is after them?" he asked and came into a clearing. There was only a small amount of light that managed to break through the darkness in the woods. The blue haired teen looked around, hoping to spot the small cat.

Cliff huffed when he finally managed to get to the clearing. He helped Peppita out and stretched his back. "Man! It is a miracle that the fiend managed to get here so fast when it has taken us about twenty minutes"

Peppita looked up at Cliff, confusion written on her face. "What do you mean?"

Cliff looked back to where they had come. "It took us twenty minutes to walk fifteen meters that's what"

Peppita looked back and then giggled. "I hope that Mirage, Sophia and Nel are ok. Do you think it was safe to leave them by the wagon, Fayt? What if they are attacked again?"

Fayt shook his head and smiled. "I don't think we have to worry. Mirage and Nel can fight on their own, besides, the monsters around here aren't that strong. If they do get wounded Sophia knows how to cure them"

Peppita nodded. "You're right! I managed to defeat two on my own without getting hit once but Cliff defeated only one and got hit twice" she said and pointed to said blond.

"Hey, hey! I was worrying for the wagon so I lost my concentration, ok?" Cliff defended himself.

Fayt watched the two and sighed. They didn't have time to discuss that! They had to find Albel and move on!

"WHIMPER, WHIMPER!"

"What was tha…!" Fayt exclaimed just as a pack of wolf-monsters burst out from the forest and almost ran over them. Fayt landed on his bum and watched as the monsters ran away from the clearing with their scab eaten tails between their legs.

Cliff pulled Peppita to the side and left the monsters pass them. "Whoa! What's with them? It almost looked like they were scared!"

Peppita pulled herself from Cliff's arms. "They SOUNDED scared! Didn't you hear them whimper or are you just turning old?" she asked.

Cliff fumed. "Of course I heard them but I saw them also!"

"Oh, you don't say!"

"You guys we don't have time! Whatever scared them must be around here somewhere! We have to find Albel quick before he is killed!" Fayt cut into the argument.

Peppita bowed her head and drew a circle on the ground with her left foot. "I'm sorry, Fayt"

Cliff muttered something before looking at the blue haired boy. "Are you sure that the thing that scared them isn't Albel himself?" he asked.

Fay rolled his eyes. "Of course it can't be him. Cats and dogs don't like each other and dogs can easily beat up a cat. Especially a pack of them" he said and looked into the black forest. "I hope we find him in one piece"

Cliff sighed. "I bet everything I own that it was Albel who did that" he said.

Fayt frowned and took a step forwards the forest. "I told you that…? What?" he stopped himself as a small branch landed before his feet, almost smacking him in the head on the way down. He looked up and tried to see what it had been who had made the branch fall. Sea blue eyes scanned the trees above him, trying to locate the intruder. A small movement caught his eye.

"Nya"

"Albel!" Fayt called. He was so happy that Albel was alright after all. Did this mean that…?

"Alright! I was right! It was Albel!" Cliff said and punched a fist into the air. "Who's the man? Hu, who's the man?"

"Not you at least" Peppita said and clapped her hand together. "There you are Nyalbel! We were worried about you!"

Cliff threw the girl a glare but let the comment slip, just this once. "Come on. Let's get him down and head back. We have a schedule to keep" he said and turned back to where they came. "The monsters opened up a better path for us so getting back should be quick and easy"

Fayt nodded once. "You're right. Albel, come on down. We must go" he called up to the cat.

Albel looked down at the trio below him. Get down? Did he mean jump? Ha! No chance! Sitting down on the rotten branch he looked down while rubbing his left front paw behind his ear. If they wanted him, they had to come and get him.

Cliff placed his hands on his hips and frowned up at the neko. "I don't think he can come down"

Fayt looked at the blond. "If he got up there he can come down the same way. Come on, Albel! We must go!"

Albel yawned and lied down. He hadn't gotten a chance to rest after the Nobel man incident and the wolf-monsters had shown up… let just say the kitty was tired.

Fayt noted that the cat didn't make a move to come down on his own. "What shall we do? We can't climb up there like he did and I can't see a way to reach him from the ground" he said and looked at the other two.

Peppita rubbed her chin. Tilting her head to the side she smiled. "Hey, Nyalbel!" she called up to the cat.

Albel wrinkled his nose looking down at the girl. He was a bit irritated. Why couldn't they just let him be? "Nya?" he called back.

Peppita closed her eyes and smiled even wider when she got a response. "If you stay up there you'll be all alone when we go. Don't you want to follow us to Airyglyph? What do you say, Nyalbel?" she asked sweetly.

Albel's ears perked up on the familiar name. Airyglyph? Now why did that name make his little heart beat faster? The neko stood up and looked down once more before trotting off.

Fayt watched as the cat disappeared into the forest. Sighing he turned back to the two behind him. "Let's go back to the wagon. We can take a quick break and have lunch. Albel will come if he feels like it" he said and moved to the newly created path the wolf-monsters had made in their hurry to get away from Albel.

Cliff rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the blue haired boy. "Are you sure that we can leave him here? I mean…"

Fayt smiled at Cliff and walked down the path. "Believe me, he will come" he said simply and vanished in the direction of the wagon.

Peppita skipped behind him and looked over her shoulder at Cliff. "If you are worried you can always stay behind and wait for him. I'll not save you any lunch though. I'm pretty hungry" she said and vanished after Fayt.

Cliff sighed and hunched his shoulders. "I'm not sure… what weights more? Albel's safety or lunch?" he asked himself.

Xxxx

Nel and Mirage looked up as Peppita skipped out from the forest followed closely by Fayt.

"Did you find him?" Nel asked.

Fayt nodded. "Yeah, we found him. He was in a tree so we didn't get him down before he left again. Say, did you run into a pack or monsters? Albel scared them out from the forest"

Sophia poked her head out from the back of the wagon. "We defeated them a couple of minutes ago" she said and brought out a large basket. "It's lunch time. Say, where is Cliff?" she asked as she looked around. "Don't tell me that you left him in there!"

Fayt sat down beside Mirage while Peppita flopped down on his other side. "He'll come. I haven't seen him miss lunch once since I met him" he said and took a offered sandwich.

"OUCH! OW OW! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP DOING THAT FOR!" Cliff's voice echoed through the forest, scaring all flying types of monsters out form the trees.

Peppita took a huge bit of her sandwich and laughed. "I think he'll be here any minute now!"

The group faced the path entrance and laughed hard when Cliff stepped out form the forest.

Mirage laughed the hardest and had to wipe a tear from her eye. "Nice hat there, Cliff! Suits you!"

Cliff growled and sat down by the group and grabbed a ham sandwich. Plucking a bit of the ham he lifted it above his head. "Want some, Albel?" he asked.

Albel, who was clinging to Cliff's head, gave him a "Nya!" before digging into the piece of ham. He was hungry and that was the reason he had come down from the tree. Using Cliff's head as a landing spot he had jumped the three meters that separated him from the ground. Cliff had of course tried to rip him of but his small claws once again proved to be useful.

Now he sat there and munched on whatever Cliff offered him. For being such a bonehead sometimes Cliff's head was quite comfortable. Maybe it was all that blond hair?

xxxx


	6. Kitty VS Racoon

Now my writer's block is finally letting up! YAY!

Xxxx

Nyalbel

Chapter six: Kitty VS Racoon

Xxxx

"Finally! Airyglyph! I can't believe it!" Cliff exclaimed as he spotted the city. "Alright! No more camping outside on the cold ground! Warm meals and other people to talk to!" he rambled on.

Fayt sighed and shook his head as he stroked the snoozing Albel that lay curled up in his lap. Cliff had been a pain in the ass with all his complaining. Even Albel had gotten sick of it and gone to Fayt to sleep. The blue haired boy looked up from the cat and looked at the blond that looked like he was going to jump of the wagon and run to Airyglyph because the wagons moved to slow. "Remember, Cliff, that we must deliver the supplies to the castle before we can even think about getting some rest. The king is expecting us" he said.

Cliff tore his eyes away from the city and looked into the back of the wagon. At the moment it was Nel and him at the front while Peppita and Sophia slept in the back. Fayt was sitting with his back to one large box and in his crossed legs slept Albel.

The blond lifted an eyebrow at the blue haired boy. "If I'm not mistaken the king is expecting Albel. What do we say when we meet him? 'Albel has been in a strange accident and is now a cat but don't worry he is not spitting up hairballs yet! We know, we know he looks cute but he is still the same old grumpy swords man we all know!' I don't know if he'll fall for that. Albel is his most important man right now"

Fayt nodded and looked down at the cat. "You're right. We must think of something. It would have been a lot easier if we knew what happened to him"

"What happened to him was that he became a cat"

"Not that! I mean how he became one!"

"Then say so"

Fayt rubbed his aching head. "We can think about this when we reach Airyglyph. When we get there I think Roger is waiting for us at the castle gates" he said and looked down at Albel that yawned and rolled over on his back. "I truly wish I knew how this happened"

Xxxx

Cliff was the fist one to hop of the wagon and greet the guards. In fact, he hopped of while the wagon was still moving. He almost tripped but he managed to stay up and run over to the gates.

Fayt lifted Albel of his lap and stretched his slightly aching legs. "Well we better get ready to meet the guards. Peppita, Sophia wake up! We are here!" he called. He knew the two be somewhat of heavy sleepers.

Albel yawned widely and stood up. He stretched his back and then his hind legs one by one, when he had his left hind leg in the air the wagon jolted to a sudden stop and he toppled over with a "NYHA!" and a thud. Muttering a growl he stood up and shook his head, duo coloured hair whipping around.

Fayt laughed and picked the cat up. "Sorry about that, Albel. I should have warned you" he apologised as the cat continued to mutter.

Sophia yawned and sat up. "We're here already?" she asked and poked Peppita in the side softly.

Nel smirked as she heard the cat yelp in the back as she pulled the wagon to a sudden stop. It was so easy to be mean to the cat since he probably wouldn't remember what happened when he turned back to normal.

"Excuse me, miss, but what is your business here?" asked one guard as he approached the wagon.

Nel looked down at him before hopping of the wagon. "The king is excepting us. We come with supplies" she said and pointed to the wagon.

The guard tilted his head. "Then Captain Albel should be with you. Where is he?" the man asked and tried too look into the wagon.

Nel blocked his view and gave him a stare that told him to stay away. "He is feeling a bit sick at the moment. He'll rest before meeting with the king" she told him.

Fayt heard Nel and the guard speak to each other and looked at the cat. "Come on, Albel! We need to hide you!" he called softly, trying to avoid being heard.

Albel was busy cleaning his ear with his paw when he heard Fayt call for him. He opened one eye and glared at the boy. Hide him? From what? Placing his paw on the ground he turned his back to the boy.

Fayt noted that the cat wasn't going to move on his own and quickly lifted him up and placed him in a box with cloths. He hissed as small claws managed to get scratch him. "Stay in there please. I promise to let you out when we get to our room"

A loud growl and a hiss came from inside the box. Albel wasn't pleased. Nope, he wasn't. Why was he always stuffed into a box? How he hated the small space.

The guard frowned. "If he's ill we must take him to a doctor. It's odd though, I mean, Sir Albel hasn't been ill once since I first saw him"

"How long ago was that?" asked Peppita as she took the box with the cat in it. She carefully eased herself to the ground and stood there with the box until Fayt could come to retrieve it. The hissing and spitting had calmed down somewhat but the whole box shook by the growl Albel was making.

The guard scratched his chin and looked up. "I think it was about… let's see… fifteen years ago. Yeah that's right. Fifteen years and not once has he been sick" he said after a few minutes.

"Whoha! Old but healthy. Why don't you grab a beer or something, I'll take it from here, Smitty!" a familiar voice said from behind the guard.

The guard turned around but didn't see anyone.

"Down here, goofus"

Looking down the solider noticed a small kid with a racoon tail and big ears sticking out from under a huge yellow helmet. He recognized the boy as Roger S Huxley. Placing his hands on his hips, the guard frowned. "My name is not 'Smitty' its Raoul and I'm not a goofus" he corrected.

Roger waved his hand before placing it behind his head. "Well your help is not needed any longer now when I'm here" he said and moved to the wagon to stand beside Nel.

The guard growled. "What's making you think that I'll leave here now?"

Roger pointed a thumb at himself and smirked. "Because I'm macho and you're not that's what! Now be gone before I show you my might!" the small racoon boy said and waved the guard of.

Raoul gave him a nasty glare before looking up at Nel. "I'll inform the king that you have arrived. He has been waiting for Sir Albel's return for quite a while now" he said and left, muttering something about Aquaria scums and such.

Fayt shook his head as the guard left. "Roger, you know that that mouth of yours is bound to get you in trouble one of these days" he said and hopped of the wagon. He bent over to take the box with the cat inside back from Peppita when Roger suddenly snatched it out from his grip. "What the!" he gasped and turned to Roger.

The racoon boy smirked and held the box with one hand. "I'm telling you the truth! Look! I can hold this box with one hand! Just look at these muscles!" he said and pointed to his arm.

Peppita and Sophia tilted their head. "But your sleeve is in the way" they pointed out.

Albel's little nose twitched. That smell… it could only come from one creature. A rat! Testing the lid he noted that it was loose and with a light shove it fell to the ground. Popping his head out, he saw the mouse and attacked.

Roger yelped as something black and purple attacked him. "Ouch! Back attack!" he cried as what felt like sharp needles dig into his back. Grabbing his axe he spun around in a circle to hit his attacker. "Taste my fearful attack! AXE CUT CIRCLE!" he yelled. The axe's weight made the small boy spin faster and soon he was out of control.

Albel held on. What was the mouse doing? Imitating a merry go around? Deciding that enough was enough he let go and gracefully landed on the ground. Sitting there he waited with the rest of the group, minus Cliff, for the racoon boy to stop spinning. Albel continued what he had been doing before Fayt had locked him inside the box: cleaning his ears.

Roger stopped his mad spin after a few minutes and wasn't all that surprised to find the world still spinning around him. "W-where d-d-did he go? I'll c-chop him to bits!" he said, stuttering as he swayed. Shaking his head he looked around.

"Nya"

Snapping his brown eyes down on the ground before him blinked. That thing looked like… "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE OLD MAN TURNED INTO A FUR BALL! HA HA HA!" he laughed.

Fayt held a hand on his forehead and sighed. "I give up. Roger just doesn't know when to shut up" he said and turned back to the wagon.

Nel heard Fayt and looked at Albel. She noted the rising hackles and low growl coming from his throat. Knowing that Roger was in trouble she moved forward to get the cat before he attacked the racoon boy. He frowned when Fayt placed an arm in her way, hindering her from going any further. "Why are you stopping me for? Albel might get hurt"

Fayt raised one eyebrow. "Has he been hurt before? Trust me; if anyone is getting hurt it will be Roger. Let them finish this or they'll be at each others throats the rest of the trip" the blue haired teen said just as Albel flew at Roger, toppling the racoon boy before starting to scratch him with all his might.

Nel sighed as she saw the two disappear in a cloud of dust, spotting an arm or a leg once in a while. "You're right. Let's unload the supplies before going to the rooms. We might be done before nightfall" she said and lifted one box that Sophia handed her.

"Don't break your backs doing that, guys! The king ordered his men to do the unloading for us! Let's hit the rooms and order room service!" Cliff called as he came back out from the castle. He looked at the dust cloud that was Albel and Roger and still smiling he reached in and plucked Albel by the scruff of his neck. "You to, Albel. You have a big date with the king tomorrow so you need to rest" he said and placed the cat on his shoulder.

Albel was still worked up from the fight and he hissed at the racoon boy that was sitting on the ground looking dazed. Trying to avoid using his claws Albel hopped up on Cliff's head and glared down at Roger. He was angry with Cliff for breaking of the fight but if he found Roger alone once more, he would slaughter the gigantic rat. He licked his upper lip as he though of how the racoon's blood would taste like.

Roger looked around for Albel as he picked up his axe. "Where did he go? I guess he was too afraid to finish the fight with me. After all, I'm the greatest cat slayer around!" he said and stood up to wipe his cloths that were covered in dust.

Cliff rolled his eyes and looked at Roger. "To be honest Albel had the overhand in this fight. Let's forget that for now. Fayt, you share room with Roger. Nel, Peppita and Sophia share room and I'll share with Albel" he informed and turned around to go back to his and Albel's room.

Fayt pouted. "Why do I have to share with Roger? Can't you do it?" he asked and walked after the blond with the group behind him.

Cliff laughed and shook his head, wincing slightly as Albel dug his claws into his scalp to hold on. "No way! That would be suicide!"

Xxxxx

Gomen for the late update! I have been busy! Hope you like the chap because I don't. I guess I was stressed when I wrote it so I don't think it turned out good…. Gomen ne


	7. Darn Kitty

Sorry for the really late update but I have other fics co concentrate on! Sorry!

Wai! Thanks for the reviews! I didn't know that this fic would become so popular!

Xxxxx

Nyalbel

Chapter seven: Darn Kitty

Xxxx

"I'm telling you that I could have skinned him alive if you just had given me two more minutes! I swear!" Roger said as they sat by a table for supper.

Cliff chuckled from his seat and ruffled Albel's mop of hair with one hand. "Two minutes? In two seconds Albel here would have de-tailed you and buried you alive. Give it up Roger, no one believes that you could have stood a chance against Albel" he said and ripped apart a small dried fish and gave it to the swordsman turned cat.

"Nya" Albel mewled as he took the offering. His blood red eyes were glued on the racoon boy and from time to time he licked his upper lip. Of course he only did this when he was sure Roger was looking.

Nell sighed. "You three are hopeless. Say, where is Mirage? She didn't join us" he asked and looked around.

Fayt swallowed his mouth full of soup. "She went to discuss the situation with the royal priests. If anyone knows how the people are handling the situation it's them" he said and returned his attention to his soup.

Peppita was poking her sandwich with a sigh. "I'm going to bed. A beauty like me needs her beauty sleep. Good night" she said after a few minutes.

Cliff waited until the kink dressed girl had left the room before opening his mouth. "Beauty? Where do you see a…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence I were you" Sophia warned. "Say, Fayt, what are we going to do tomorrow? You haven't told me" she asked.

"Well, the king wanted us to come to the throne room and discuss the situation and what we are going to do. Then we are going to hand out supplies" the blue haired boy said and finished his supper.

"Nya"

Cliff nodded. "Albel is right. How are we going to explain our Nyalbel problem? The king really wants to see Albel" he said and held up said 'man'.

Fayt put his head ion his hand. "You're right! I have forgotten about that. Well, there is nothing we can do and the king might have a solution to his problems. I say we hit the beds and see what happens tomorrow"

Roger hopped down to the floor and huffed. "What good will it do to hit defenceless beds? Sometimes I don't understand what you mean" he said and left the room.

Fayt and Cliff sighed. "There is no hope for that kid!" Cliff exclaimed.

Sophia nodded. "For once I can say that I agree. Good night, Fayt. Sleep well" she yawned and stood up. She looked at Albel, who was still staring after the racoon boy, and blinked. "Are you sure you can handle him, Cliff. He doesn't look tired… rather full of energy" she said and watched the black tail sway back and forth.

Cliff chuckled and plucked the cat off the table. "It's alright! Albel will fall asleep as soon as we go to bed, right cat?" he asked and placed Albel on his shoulder.

Albel looked at Cliff and tilted his head. "Nya". Sleep? Now? Odd creatures these human….

Sophia hummed and tilted her head. "From what I have heard, cats are night animals. They sleep during the day and hunt at night" she said and nodded. "Sure they hunt during day time but…"

Cliff waved off the rest of the girl's speech and headed for the door. "If anything goes wrong I'll get Fayt ok? Good night guys" he said and waved once. Looking at his shoulder he smirked. "Say night, Albel. Like a true nobleman"

Black ears perked up at the name. Nobleman? Wasn't that the name of the creature that ran around with him for almost half an hour? Flattening his ears he growled. "Nayrrrrrrrr"

Cliff nodded. "Good boy"

Fayt watched them leave and turned to Sophia. "Sometimes I'm starting to wonder if Albel and Cliff are old friends. The way they act sure seems like that…."

Xxxx

Cliff yawned and flopped down on the bed. Stretching out he smirked. "It has been waaaayyyy to long since I slept in a BED!" he groaned. He 'ouff'ed when Albel climbed up onto his chest. He watched as the cat walked around in a circle before laying down in a purring heap. "Good night you little monster" he chuckled and ran a hand over the small being. "Hope you" Yawn "grow into the man we know you as before we meet the king" Cliff said and drifted off into a deep slumber.

Xxxx

Tick tock.

Tick tock.

Cliff mumbled and cursed at the annoying clock. The clock was only one! Can't a man get one nigh with decent sleep!

He wanted to roll over when s sudden weight settled on top of him, pressing him into the soft bed beneath. "What in the!"

"Ow my head"

Cliff looked down and gasped. "You!"

"Maggot!" Albel exclaimed and jumped of the blond, landing on his rear on the floor. The swords man reached for his sword and soon realized that it was nowhere to be found. "Humour me by telling me how I ended up here and in YOUR BED!" he sapped. "I'll give you exactly ten seconds" he growled and held up his clawed hand. "Go"

Cliff scrambled up into a sitting position and held his hand up before him. "It is not what it looks like! You see… something happened to you and…"

"Isn't that pathetic? Putting the blame on another? You truly are a coward" Albel snorted and stood up, dusting his cloths.

Cliff frowned. "If you are done interrupting me and using up my precious seconds may I continue?" he asked. He knew that Albel wasn't as dangerous with out his sword so he started to calm down a little. "As I said something happened to you. When we were loading the supplies for your king, I went to get you to help us..."

Albel sighed and punched the mattress just beside Cliff's right hip. His clawed fist went straight through the cloths and hit the wooden board beneath it. "Skip the details!" he growled.

"You turned into a cat!" Cliff quickly blurted out as he moved as far away from Albel as he could.

Albel lifted one eyebrow. The maggot had to be joking. He, turn into a scabby cat? Not likely. "I told you to tell me the truth! The truth or your life!" he snapped and ripped his arm out from the bed.

Cliff shook his head. "I'm telling you the truth! Somehow you turned into a cute cat! You have been a cat for a few days!" he said as he backed away from the advancing swords man. "I'll fetch another witness if you don't believe me, and by the looks of it you don't. Don't move one inch" he said and vanished out through the door and closed it behind him.

The long haired swords man snorted. "Who do he think he is to give me orders? I should walk right out from here to prove that I'm not a man you order around" he muttered. He started to move forwards the door he stopped as a cold shiver went down his spine just before he was attacked by a major headache. "W-w-what is going o-o-n!" he gasped and fell down on one knee.

Xxxx

"I'm telling you he is back to normal!"

Fayt lifted one eyebrow as he was dragged down the hall by Cliff. "You have been telling me that Albel has turned back to normal just like that for at least two minutes. I get it already" he muttered. "Are you sure you didn't dream it all? I mean it is in the middle of the night"

Cliff shook his head and continued down the hall. "You'll see what I mean! He is back to normal" he said as they reached the door.

"Can you two keep it down? I warrior like me needs a good night sleep to keep my strength up" Roger said as he poked his head out from his and Fayt's room. He went back in again with a 'old men and their night time hobbies'

The blue haired teen gasped as he was shoved into Cliff's and Albel's room by the tall blond. "Whoha! Be careful, Cliff!" he exclaimed and straightened his back.

Cliff walked in after him with his arms crossed and eyes closed, head held high. "See? What did I tell ya?" he asked and nodded his head. When he felt a small tap on his head and something was placed in his arms.

"Good night, Cliff. Get some sleep will you? We have a rough day tomorrow" Fayt said and left the room with a big yawn.

"Hu?" Cliff blinked and looked down in his arms.

"Nya"

The blond blinked a few more times before huffing and walked over to the bed to dump the cat. "Darn you. Couldn't you have stayed human for at least two more minutes?" he asked and sat down on the bed.

Albel smirked. He had no idea what the man was talking about but as long as he ticked the man of…

The light draft came from the window along with a small noise.

Albel's little nose twitched before his hackles rose. He knew that sound! A male cat had the guts to walk into his territory! Ok, so he hadn't gotten the chance to mark it yet, but it was still his! Jumping of the bed he dashed over to the open window and jumped out.

Cliff tensed and it took a few second before his brain registered what he had seen. "ALBEL! NO! Get back in here!" he called and ran over to the window just in time to see the small black cat vanish down the street. The blond ran a hand through his hair. "This is not good. Not good at all! Fayt is going to skin me alive!" he panicked. He quickly got his cloths on and jogged out from the room. All he could do was to chase the cat and see if he could catch him before dawn…. "I'm so doomed"

Fayt had stopped when he had heard Cliff shout from his room. He turned around to see the blond come at him. Something was wrong. "Cliff? Where are you going?" he asked as the blond tried to pass him.

"I- I uh… I'm going out for a stroll in the night! I can't sleep so I thought a walk in the fresh air would help!" Cliff said and rubbed the back of his head.

The blue haired teen nodded. That made sense. "Where is Albel?" he asked.

The blond looked forwards his door and then back at the boy. "He's asleep! Don't go in there if you know what's good for you. You know how cranky he can be. Well I must be going now, night!" he said and rushed down the stairs before he had to answer more questions.

Fayt sighed and entered his room to get some shut eye.

Xxxx

Albel's tail waved back and forth as he searched for the male cat in his territory. He was going to beat him black and blue! No one entered his territory and lived to talk about it. Ok, except the humans… what's their names? Cif and Falt? Chip and Fay?

Oh well. He didn't have time for that now. He was hunting.


	8. Kitty showdown

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for being late with the update. I took a break over the summer…. So sue me! (just kidding! KIDDING! Don't sue me!)

Xxxx

Nyalbel

Chapter eight: Kitty showdown

Xxxx

Cliff panted as he stopped to look around. "Where is he! I can't go back without him and I have been searching for one hour now. Curse it that I can't shout his name… would probably wake everyone up…" he grumbled.

"NYAAaaaa…."

"HISSSSS"

The blond lifted one eyebrow. Looking a little to his left he sighed. "I think I recognize that noise" he muttered and started walking. He rounded two corners and spotted the little 'run away'. he fought the urge to smack his forehead with his palm as he saw what was happening before him.

Albel's tail was standing straight in the air, puffed out like a Christmas tree. His claws were scratching the grounds as his little nose wrinkled up to bare his fangs. He hunched his back, trying to look twice as big, ruby eyes flashing.

A larger black male cat was standing before him, his position the same as Albel's. He didn't look all that pleased to have the strange cat in his territory. His hissing were louder the Albel's but it still didn't scare the odd cat.

"HISSSSS. MRRRRRRRRRR"

"NYYYYYYYrrrrrrrrrr"

Cliff sighed. He just knew Albel had gotten himself into trouble. Stepping closer to the two he muttered. "Alright you two, break it up! It is in the middle of the night for crying out loud! The whole block can probably hear the racket!"

Albel seemed to forget about the cat before him for a second when he heard the blond speak. "Nya?"

The male cat meowed and attacked the smaller cat, digging his claws into the intruder. He bit and scratched for all he was worth. He hadn't counted on the fact that Albel was bout to fight back.

Cliff rolled his eyes as the two cats stirred up dust in the heat of the battle. He leaned against the wall and decided to let the two settle this. Albel probably needed to loose some steam after all….

As the males fought, the ally filled with cats that had come to see the battle.

Xxxx

Ten minutes later….

Xxxx

"MEWO MEEEOOOOOWWWWW! HISSSSSSS"

"NYAAARRR RARRR NYA!"

Cliff couldn't take this anymore. "It has been ten bloody minutes! Aren't you two done yet?" he snapped. Seeing that he was being ignored he growled. He brushed of the cat that was sitting on his shoulder and started to move forwards the two fighting cats. He had to be careful not to step on the cats that were watching the fight.

Albel could see Cliff come at them as he clawed at his foe. If the big oaf though he could ruin this fight he was deadly mistaken! The small cat had never felt so alive! This fight was a gift from heaven! So what if your foe smelled like dung and looked like it? If was still fun!

Cliff growled when he finally reached the two. He huffed and shook his head. "Time to break it up" he muttered and closed his eyes as he reached into the battle, grabbing each cat by the neck.

Silence….

"AHHHHH! OW! OW OW OW OW OW OW !" Cliff shouted as he was attacked with teeth and claws. He violently threw the large male cat away from him and grabbed Albel's small paws with his other, bending the small claws out from his skin.

The male cat landed on his feet with a huff and scurried off. Why stay around when the battle had been cut off? He had proven his point anyway.

Albel felt Cliff bend him loose but his attention were on his foe. He huffed as he watched the scared cat run off. Wuss.

The blond blew softly at his cuts as he started to walk out from the ally. "Damn it, Albel! Did you really have to get into a fight our first night in Airyglyph? It is late and we have a date with the king tomorrow. And we still haven't found a way to explain your condition" he said as he walked forwards the stay in where the rest of the gang were sleeping.

"Nya?"

Cliff looked down at the cat in his arms. He couldn't deny that Albel looked adorable at the moment: one ear perked up, the other back, huge ruby eyes looking at him and a confused look on the small round face. He sighed and petted the duo colour hair.

"I can't wait until you turn back to normal"

xxxx

Fayt stretched as he walked out from his room, yawning loudly. "Man I slept well! Can't remember the last time I slept like this" he said to himself. He started to walk forwards Cliff's room to get the blond up and ready for breakfast. Roger had already left earlier that morning, talking about battle and breakfast…

"I wonder if Cliff is up. He took a walk last night so he might be sleeping still. I wonder what he was up to…"

Without knocking he entered the blond's room… and stopped in his tracks.

"What the?"

There was Cliff, snoring loudly on his bed. He had the same cloths on him that he had the day before as he slept sprawled out on the bed. His hair was tussled and angry red marks covered his face and arms. His shirt were ripped at some places and dirt covered both him and the bed.

Sprawled out on top of the blond's chest was Albel. He was bloody and dirty and his cloths were almost ripped from his body. His hair was one gigantic knot and his tail was puffed out as it rested behind him. His small face was slightly bruised yet it held a relaxed look.

Fayt decided to let the two sleep… Besides they didn't have the meeting with the king until later….

Xxxx

Hope to update soon.


	9. Kitty, meet royalty

Thank you all for the reviews and so on… I would have updated earlier but I have been busy. I have a Siamese fighting fish farm that needs a lot of my time :P

Xxxx

Nyalbel

Chapter nine: Kitty, meet royalty

Xxxx

"Nya…"

"Well, if you hadn't left the room last night just to seek out trouble you wouldn't be in this position right now" Cliff sighed and re moistened the small cotton ball he had in his hand with alcohol.

Albel flinched as the blond gently dabbed the soaked cotton ball against one of his scratched ears. It stung horribly yet he let the man do his work. He wasn't badly wounded, just scratched here and there and a few bruises. Earlier that morning he and Cliff had taken a bath to get rid of the dust and sweat they had from the day before.

Cliff cleaned the last few scratches and put the med kit away. "There, done. Now you better stay out of trouble or this will be repeated, understand? We have a meeting with the king today and I don't feel like chasing you around the block again"

"Nyha" came a huffed reply. Why should he have to meet someone he had never seen before! He huffed again and turned his back to Cliff.

The blond sighed and picked up the cat by the back of his shirt. "Well though shit, my friend, but you aren't getting out of this one" he muttered and placed the cat on his shoulder. He felt the black little tail slash back and forth over his back, telling him that Neko Albel wasn't happy. Looking into the ruby eyes of his 'friend' he smiled. "How about this: if you ditch the grumpy attitude for one day and I'll let you have all the ham you can eat?"

Albel's black ear twitched. Hmmm, though choice. "Nyaaa…." Ham or no ham, ham or no ham….

"I'll throw in some fish to"

Now that sounded like a deal! Nodding once he licked his upper lip.

Cliff laughed as he headed downstairs to meet with the rest of the group. "We have a deal then!" 'Great, I'm making deals with a cat'

Xxxx

Fayt munched on his sandwich when the last two of the group entered the kitchen. He looked up and smiled. "There you a… what in the world happened to you two!" he gasped and dropped his sandwich.

Cliff shrugged and sat down. He plucked Albel off his shoulder and placed him on the table before him. "We had a small argue this morning. I wanted a bath and he needed one" he said simply as he grabbed a sandwich that Nell offered to him. He peeled of the ham on top and handed it to Albel.

Fayt didn't look convinced. He leaned close to the blond. "You may fool them but not me. I saw you this morning" he whispered to Cliff.

Cliff swallowed and smirked. "Alright, alright. I will give you the details later. I hoped you wouldn't notice" he whispered back before looking at the maid that was sweeping the floor. "Excuse me, mam, but do you know when the king wanted to meet us?" he asked, putting his charm into action. What? She was hot looking so why the heck not?

The brown haired maid smiled and made a slight bow. "His majesty told me that you could come when you had finished breakfast, sir. Take your time" she said and stared to sweep again.

Nell nodded. "Even so we don't have to delay the meeting. We have to meet him sooner or later and we still haven't figured out how to explain Albel's condition" she said and pointed to said cat, who was munching on the slice of ham he had been given. She was not affected by the death glare that he was throwing at her.

"Why don't we tell him the truth?" asked Roger before taking a large bite of the apple in his hand.

The blue haired teen sipped his tea and looked at the racoon-boy. "And the truth would be?"

"That he was such a scardy cat when he saw me coming at him that he turned into one. WHOA!" he yelped as he found himself with a face full of hissing Albel. The chair toppled over as the two wrestled.

Sophia gasped at the scene. "Fayt, shouldn't you do something?" she asked and clung to Fayt's arm.

Peppita, who had been quiet the whole time, sighed at the scene. "At least Nyalbel is having fun, not sure about Roger though"

Before anyone could react, Albel was plucked from the racoon by the scruff of his shirt. Albel muttered to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest, tail swishing about. He really should consider running around topless.

Mirage dumped the growling cat in Fayt's lap. "The king is waiting"

Xxxx

Fayt blushed slightly as the maidens whispered loudly around him. He could hear such comments as 'he's so cute' and 'he's really good with animals. Now that's a real man'. He scratched Albel's black ears as they walked, feeling the cat vibrate as he purred under his palm.

Cliff walked in the front of the group together with Nell. They were discussing something, probably what they would talk to the king about.

Roger was walking beside Sophia, Peppita and Mirage as he rubbed his abused cheek. He had gotten a few bruises in the fight with Albel… not to forget about the bruising his ego had gotten. "Why are we all going to the king for? I mean, didn't he want to see that flea bag? Why didn't he go alone?" he muttered and glared at the smirking cat.

"And exactly how did you expect him to talk? All he says is 'nya' and if you don't have a dictionary or a translator on you I guess we don't have a choice then to follow. Besides, we need to discuss the attack on Airyglyph and what to do about it. We have brought supplies but I have a feeling that we might need to go after those who attacked this city. They might attack again" Fayt said as he caught up with them. "But let's talk to the king before we decide anything"

"Hate to interrupt you guys but we are here" Cliff said from the front as they stopped before the great doors that led to the throne room.

Peppita looked up at the huge doors. "Wow! They are huge!" she exclaimed.

Albel opened one eye to see what the blond were talking about.

The doors swung open and the group entered the great hall. Nothing had really changed since their last visit. The guards eyed them as they walked down the aisle forwards the throne. They spotted the king on his throne and bowed before him. Even if they knew him well they wanted to show the king their respect.

The king bowed his head slightly at them before frowning. "I'm glad that you could come. You brought with you supplies that is of great help and whole Airyglyph is thanking you… but where is Albel? I thought he was with you" he said and looked at the group. "I had hoped he would show up to help us in our battle"

Fayt bit his lower lip once before standing up straight. "There is something you need to know, sire" he started.

"Is it about my general?"

Peppita nodded. "Yep!"

The blunette also nodded. "You see… Albel has been in… he has… I don't know how to explain…" he fumbled for words.

Nell sighed and grabbed the cat from Fayt's grip. "Take a look for yourself, your majesty" she said and tossed the cat to the king.

Fayt blinked as the cat was yanked from his grip. He gasped then when he saw where he had been tossed.

Albel yowled as he landed on someone's lap. Shaking his head to clear the dizziness he muttered in the red-haired woman's direction. How dare she! He could feel the 'ground' under his paws tense and slowly he looked up to see in who's lap he sat.

The king blinked wide eyed at the cat. "A-a---albel? he asked as their eyes met. What had happened to his highest ranking general?

About two seconds later hell broke loose.

Albel yowled loudly as he spoted the 'stranger' and did what he did best, attacked.

The king shouted in pain as small claws dug into his thigh and the guards rushed forwards to capture the one hurting their king. They didn't know what were attacking their king.

Albel spotted the advancing guards and hissed loudly before jumping up on the kings head and the up on the curtains to get away from them.

Fayt and Cliff shouted for the cat as the cat climbed higher and higher on the curtain.

Roger, wanting to show his heroics, yanked on the curtain, making it fall from its pole. He yelped as the heavy curtain fell over him and the guards that had reached him. The pole smacked the small racoon boy in the head but it didn't hurt as much as when the cat came down on him.

Albel yowled as he started to fall down forwards the ground, automatically flipping his body around to land on his feet. He panicked as the curtain fell over him as he landed on something soft. One sniff told him that he had landed on the racoon. Forgetting all that was happening he dug his fangs into the fluffy tail before him.

"OWWW!" Roger yelled as the cat bit him in the tail. "THAT'S IT! YOU ARE MESSING WITH THE WRONG MAN! NOW FACE MY WRATH!" he roared and tried to catch the cat.

The guards tried as well to catch the 'attacker'.

"OW!"

"Watch where you are punching!"

"Got him!"

"No you got me, you moron! Let go of my ankle!"

"Where is he!"

"Something just smacked my bottom! It's him!"

"umm… no… that was me. Sorry -"

" ;;-- "

Fayt sighed at the commotion. "Come on, let's help out"

Peppita, Sophia, Cliff, Mirage and Nell nodded and moved forwards to aid the poor guards.

Xxxx

Albel purred as Cliff rubbed his ears as the cat lay in the blond's lap. He opened one eye to look around the room before closing it once again with a huge grin on his face.

Roger had been sent away to get his wounds treated…. Along with 6 out of 10 guards.

The king himself hadn't suffered any huge wounds except a couple of scratches. He looked at the group before frowning hard at Fayt.

"I want a full explanation, now!"

xxxx

And cut! Sorry for the long update. I'll try to get the next chap done soon.


	10. Kitty kidnapped

Work, siblings, animals… the reasons why this fic has been forgotten.

Warning: Albel abuse. Please don't hurt me!

Xxxx

Nyalbel

Chapter ten: Kitty kidnapped

Xxxx

"… and that is what has happened until this moment" Fayt finished with a weary sigh.

The king fingered the bandage on his right cheek as the blue haired teen told him the story behind Albel's… condition… or what ever you might call it. "This is bad news. Not only for me, but mostly for Albel. He has enough enemies that want him dead that my number of enemies is only a drop of ink on a white sheet…" he mumbled as he watched his general turned cat lick some cream of a plate by Cliff's feet. "If this news were to get out from within this room I fear that your group will not go safe"

Cliff snorted as he picked up Albel and placed him on his lap. "If anything, Albel is much scarier in this form then normal. He doesn't need a big bad sword when he is loaded with razorblades for claws" he said and held up the cat's paws to display the said claws.

Peppita tilted her head. "You do have a point. He is more dangerous in this form… but still not"

Nell blinked. "Hu? What do you mean?" she asked the small girl.

The sandy blond haired girl smiled up at the red haired woman. "When you see Albel as a human, he scares anyone and anything by just looking at them"

"Yeah, so?"

"But in this cute form, he couldn't scare a fly!" she said with a giggle.

Ruby red eyes fixed on the small girl. She better watch that tongue of hers or he would cut it out and use it as a door mat. He growled slightly and jumped down on the floor. Screw this, he was bored out of his scull. All they did was talk, no action.

Cliff watched the cat walk off forwards the doors. "Um, Fayt, did you close the doors?" he asked the blue haired youth.

Fayt shook his head. "No, why? No one told me to"

"Well, Albel just left the room, just to let you know…"

It didn't take long before a shriek pierced the silence in the castle.

Xxxx

"Ahhh! Shoo with you, you horrible beast!"

Albel hissed and spitted as the screaming house maid tried to smack him with a broom. Horrible beast? Him? No, that couldn't be right. She was the horrible beast here! He mewled as she managed to smack him across his bum, sending him sliding along the cold stone floor. He was stopped when he crashed into a set of legs, making the person topple over to land on him. With a loud wail he got out from under the person and ran blindly into the maze that was the castle. He had to get out of here! Everyone was insane!

"ALBEL! Get back here!" Cliff yelled as he saw the black tail swish around the corner. He dashed after the small cat, only to be halted by the still screaming lady and her broom. "Ow! Hey, lady! What is wrong with you!" he yelped as the maid smacked him over and over with the broom.

"You brought that horrible monster in here so you must be an enemy! Guards! Guards!" she yelled and she used all her might to hit the blond man.

Fayt ducked under the broom and chased after Albel. Cliff was hopefully man enough to handle the situation on his own. If not, Peppita or Sophia might come to his aid. He stopped once he had rounded the corner. "Where did he go?"

Nell, who had followed closely behind Fayt, looked around. "If you were Albel and you were terrified, where would you run?" she asked as her eyes darted across the corridor before them.

The blue haired teen looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "First of, Albel is never terrified, second, he wouldn't run he would stay and fight" he said and smiled at the smirk that crossed the red haired ninja's face. "Besides, I don't think he is terrified at the moment. Probably chocked to be treated this way"

The female ninja nodded. "You got a point there, Fayt. Say, how come you know so much about the grumpy general?" she asked with a smirk as she passed him to look after the cat.

Fayt blushed slightly before following.

Xxxx

Ok, so he had found a way out from that confusing maze of the castle. No big deal. But now he started to regret ever leaving the safety of the huge cold walls.

"What is that thing?"

"A cat? Or a rat? Look at the tail!"

Albel hissed as his tail was yanked on while his right ear was jerked in another direction. He drew his paws back to swipe at them but to his dismay they were caught and jerked left and right. "NYA!"

"Look! It even has claws! Just like a cat!"

"But does cats go 'nya'? My cat goes 'meow'"

"Maybe it is an alien? Or a fiend?"

Alien? Fiend? Phe, he was no such things. "NYEAHH!" Twisting his ear free he dug his fangs into the hand of the one holding his tail. The brat yelped loudly, chocking his comrades that dropped the cat to help their friend. Albel took off before his paws touched the ground. He ran straight forward, avoiding the mass of people almost stepping on him and slipped into an ally. He sat back against the cold brick wall and let his ears drop. "Nyaaaa..." he sighed as he let his rapidly pounding heartbeat slowdown.

"Well, well. What do we got here? Albel Nox, why the sudden change?"

Albel jerked up only to be grabbed by a strong hand by the neck. He hissed in protest but was cut short when his head was slammed into the wall he had been leaning on.

Ok, now he really regretted leaving the castle. His body went limp as the world blackened out on him.

Xxxx

Nell panted slightly as she rand along the streets. 'I didn't come here to cat sit Albel Nox! He may be a part of our team, but when I get my hands on him I'll put him on a leash!' she thought as he slowed down. It was nearly impossible to see anything from the mass of people.

Fayt wasn't having any better luck then the red haired woman. He cursed his disadvantage in height as he was bumped into left and right. "Albel! Where are you?" He grumbled as he managed to get out from the crowd with the help of Nell. "Thanks, Nell"

"No problem, Fayt. No luck?"

"No" the blue haired teen said as he looked around them. "In this crowd I can hardly find myself"

"HEY! FAYT!"

The two looked over to see Peppita, Mirage, Sophia, Roger and a now bruised Cliff coming running forwards them. "Over here, guys!" Fayt called.

Cliff huffed as the finally managed to get past the crowd. He had been forced to carry Peppita and Roger since they risked loosing them in the mass. "Found him yet?" he asked.

"Do you see him here? Does it look like we have him?" Fayt asked as he rested one hand on his hip.

The blond shook his head. "Ok, I get it. Dumb question. Any idea where he is?"

The two shook their heads. "No, haven't seen him" Nell sighed.

"Haven't seen who? Albel Nox perhaps?"

The group turned around to face the voice that came from one of many alleys in Airyglypth. They glared at the man standing there. He was clad like the rest of the people of Airyglypth but his hair stuck out like a bush. It didn't help that the hair was green too… The man's eyes were a stormy blue. He looked like one of the arrogant stuck up lords they had met before.

"And you are?" asked Cliff as he cracked his knuckles. After such a pissy night and morning, he felt that if anything else would screw up, he would have to hurt someone. And the man looked like the perfect 'someone'.

The man sniggered. "My name… is… is…" he started….

"Hu?" Fayt frowned. What the heck was wrong with hi…

ACHOOOO!

The group, minus Cliff and Peppita, jumped at the sudden sneeze.

Peppita blinked at Roger, who his behind her. "Aren't you supposed to be scared of nothing? Except Nyalbel?"

The racoon boy blushed. "I um… was just protecting you! Yeah, that's right!" He said and puffed out his chest.

"Which part? The rear? Yeah, that really needs protecting considering that the enemy is standing BEFORE us"

"…"

The man shook his head and whipped his nose. "Sorry. To much dust in these rotten alleys" he explained and cleared his throat. "My name is Akemi Uis. Do call me Akemi"

"How about I call you 'Moron'?" Cliff asked as he took a step forwards the green haired man. "Tell us your business before I wipe the floor with you"

Akemi held his hands up. "Hey now, no need to be hostile… yet" he said.

"What do you know about Albel? You know where he is?"

Akemi nodded. "Yes I do in fact. Your precious general has been kidnapped" he said with a smirk. "Suits him right for terrorising people"

"Who took him?" Fayt asked with a frown. He really didn't like the man. Not at all.

Cliff pointed over to the green haired man. "No doubt it was the dufus there"

The bush haired man nodded. "That's right, blondy, it was the duf… HEY! Who are you calling dufus!"

Sophia leaned over close to Mirage. "He isn't that bright, is he?"

The blond haired woman nodded. "And I seriously don't think he is as dangerous as he tries to be… kind of disappointing really" he sighed.

Cliff growled. "Ok, listen here, mister! We want the cat back right now. Don't make it hard on yourself by making me madder then I'm already is"

Akemi laughed. "You want him back? The you have to take him! Muahahahaha!" he laughed as he dashed into the ally.

"Wait!" Fayt and Cliff shouted before chasing after him.

Akemi laughed louder as he ran, looking over his shoulder at his pursuers. "Muahaha! You can't catch me! Never in your…"

SMACK!

The gang winched as the green haired man ran head fist into a low hanging pipe, leaving a perfect face imprint in the old pipe. "Now that must hurt alot…."

"GOD MOTHER OF SWEET POTATOES IN SALT GRAVY, THAT HURT!" Wailed Akemi as he clutched his hurting face. The amazing thing was that he never stopped running, unlike the two chasing him that stopped in pure chock. Tripping and stumbling the green haired man ran.

Cliff blinked. "I'm starting to wonder if it is worth it…."

Fayt growled and started to chase him again. "He is the only one who might have a clue about Albel's whereabouts! We better catch him and force him into telling us where he is hiding him!" he called over his shoulder as the team started to follow him.

"Why not just let him lead us to Nyalbel?" Asked Peppita as she tripped.

"I'm not sure he will survive long enough for that idea!"

xxxx

And cut. There a chapter everyone is pleased god night.

Zzzzz.zzzz.zzz.zz….

Oh, and thanks for the reviews so far!

Zzzz.zzz.z.z.z.zzz…..


End file.
